happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy New Year/Trivia
Trivia *Splendid, Flippy, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels are the only characters who do not appear in this short. **With the last two being obvious since this was before their debut. *This is one of the only four episodes in which Lifty and Shifty survive together. The other three are Ipso Fatso, Easy Comb, Easy Go, and Concrete Solution. *This is one of the few episodes where Pop is missing his pipe for the entirety of the episode. *This is the only HTF Break where Disco Bear, Russell and Cro-Marmot appear in. *This is the first HTF Break to have more than one death. *The Mole and Mime are the only characters to appear in more than one HTF Break and survive them all. **Lifty and Shifty were like this until it was confirmed that they both died in Claw and Shifty in Cheesy Does It. *This is the only irregular episode that Shifty survives in. *This is the only episode where Shifty survives in the old design. *Despite the fact that this break called for new episodes, the series went on to go a hiatus for the whole year, making only a few other breaks (Take Your Seat, Moppin Up, Bite Sized, and Pop & Corn), all of which said "Happy Tree Friends is dead!". This caused some fans to believe that the series could be cancelled. Later in November, the last three breaks (Butter Me Up, Cheesy Does It, and Tunnel Vision) signaled the end of the hiatus and the making of a new full-length episode. **This caused some fans to believe that Mondo lied to them. However, the video seems to show that the new episodes were coming the following year, not the present year it aired. It also may have been to inform the fans that the series was not being cancelled, just on a hiatus. *This is the first HTF Break to take place in a movie theater. *This was the last short before Mondo uploaded the Happy Tree Friends is dead! shorts. *On the wall of movie posters, there is a poster with Buddhist Monkey on it behind Cuddles, a poster with "Happy Tree Friends & Friends" on it; referencing the show of the same name, and a poster with Mole in the City-style The Mole on it behind Russell. *There is a can of beans lying on top of a shelf full of film reels in the projection room. This could be a reference to Lumpy's love for beans in the episode A Hole Lotta Love. Superlatives *Petunia and Toothy's deaths are similar to Lammy's death in All Work and No Play. *Flaky and Russell's deaths are similar to Sniffles' injury in A Sight for Sore Eyes, the victims who died in the truck crash in Remains to be Seen, Toothy's death in Breaking Wind, and Truffles' death in An Inconvenient Tooth. *Lumpy's death is similar to Nutty's death in A Sight for Sore Eyes. Production Notes *This is one of the few episodes in which Lumpy's antlers do not switch places. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia